La Belleza esta en el Interior (Bella y Bestia)
by Maguie Grand
Summary: ¿Si Terry hubiese sido la Bestia, como hubiese sido su historia?... este cuento de amor cree para las Territana que les gustaran así que lean, lo hice romántico, para mí, mi hermoso Terry que es la perfecta Bestia porque es de carácter fuerte, pero por dentro muy noble de corazón. Disfrute la historia de amor entre la princesa Candy y la bestia Terry:


_¿Si Terry hubiese sido la Bestia, como hubiese sido su historia?... este cuento de amor cree para las Territana que les gustaran así que lean, lo hice romántico, para mí, mi hermoso Terry que es la perfecta Bestia porque es de carácter fuerte, pero por dentro muy noble de corazón. _

_Es un cuento diferente aquí Candy y Annie son hermanas de sangre, ambas son hijas del amable señor Brither, espero que les guste mi idea. _

_Disfrute la historia de amor entre la princesa Candy y la bestia Terry: _

_Después de leer hay una respuesta de un comentario, gracias por leerme siempre, espero que sean fiel en todas mis novelas… _

_**La Belleza está en el Interior. **_

_**Basada a la Bella y la Bestia. **_

_**Los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, Bueno yo incluí idea, espero que les basado al cuento de Disney la Bella y la Bestia. **_

_**Final feliz… **_

_**Personajes Principales… **__Candy White y Terry Grandchester._

_Había una vez en un pueblo llamado Lakewood, vivía un Mercader llamado Señor Brither, que tenía dos hijas, Las dos eran muy hermosas se llamaba la mayor Annie y la última Candy. _

_Candy era muy especial, su belleza era muy hermosa, su sonrisa era radiante que hizo que todo el pueblo la quisiera, eso despertó una envidia a su hermana Annie. _

_Sucedió que repentinamente el mercader Brither, perdió todo cuanto tenía y no le quedó nada más que una humilde casa en el campo. Tuvo que trasladarse allí con sus hijas y les dijo que no les quedaba más remedio que aprender a labrar la tierra. _

_Annie, que era la más orgullosa se negó desde el primer momento mientras que Candy ayudo a su padre con la situación. _

_Candy decía _

_\- No permitiré que mi padre sufra y lo ayudare en todo… _

_Así que Candy era quien lo hacía todo. Preparaba la comida, limpiaba la casa, cultivaba la tierra y hasta se daba un tiempo para estudiar. _

_Su hermana Annie envés de agradecerla, la insultaba y se burlaba de ella. _

_Paso un año de vivir así _

_De repente sorpresivamente el señor Brither recibió una carta de un príncipe informado que podía recuperar su fortuna. _

_El señor Brither se quedó sorprendido, pues no sabía quién era ese príncipe y tenía noticias de que por ese reinado vivía una bestia amargado, que aborrecía todo tipo de bondad de la gente, para el amor y la amistad no existía. _

_Su hija Annie al enterarse de esa noticia, le insistía que vaya al palacio para recuperar su fortuna y así poder comprarse vestidos lujosos, mientras su hija Candy le pedía a su padre… _

_-No papito… no... No vayas, así estamos viviendo bien, no quiero que te pase nada malo, mientras su otra hija insistía a su padre que vaya para poder recuperar la vida de antes. _

_Entonces el señor Brither se quedó pensativo, y finalmente decide ir sin que sus hijas se entera. _

_El señor Brither, toma el carruaje, pasa caminos largos, frontorozos... hasta llegar al inmenso castillo, era tan grande, todo estaba oscuro, lleno de plantas y al ver que no había ni un ruido, el señor Brither sintió un poco de miedo. _

_Sin embargo se atrevió a entrar al palacio preguntando_ Hay alguien, en esta casa, hay alguien _

_Pero nadie contesto y como no encontró a nadie. Entro más allá del palacio donde encontró una inmensa mesa, donde había una fuente de sabrosos potajes... _

_El señor Brither se sintió tan cansado por el viaje, que no dudo de probar y de comer todo lo que podía. En ese momento al no ver a nadie, encontró una habitación y se acostó en la cama._

_Al día siguiente encontró ropas limpias en su habitación y una taza de chocolate caliente esperándole. El señor al ver tanta amabilidad, pensó que aquella persona que vivió en el palacio, era una Buena persona. _

_Espero que salga, pero al ver que nadie salía, se dirigió a la Puerta para marcharse. _

_El señor Brither estaba a punto de marcharse... _

_En el jardín ve unas lindas rosas pensó en su hija Candy. Se dispuso a cortarlas cuando sonó un estranduoso ruido apareció ante él una bestia enorme, que el señor Brither al mirarlo quedo aterrorizado. _

_La bestia gruño molesta_ _

_-¿Porque cortaste mis rosas? _

_El señor Brither tembloroso, dice_ _

_\- ¡Lo siento! Yo sólo pretendía… llevarlas a mis hijas… _

_-Así que tienes hijas... ¿Cuantas hijas tienes?... _

_\- Dos hijas... _

_-Ah, tienes 2 hijas, ¿No sabían que venias por aquí?, ¿No les asustaba que vivió aquí una bestia? _

_El señor Brither asustado le cuenta a la bestia la necesidad que tenia de venir aquí... sin embargo le conto que su hija Annie necesitaba recuperar su fortuna y comprarse lujosos vestidos, mientras Candy temía que su padre viniera porque ella cuidaba de él. _

_Entonces la bestia aprovecho al ver la bondad de Candy y quería apoderarse de ella, para quitarle el ezicho que le mantenía por miles de años. _

_-Muy bien, te perdono, a cambio que me traigas a Candy. _

_La bestia envía al señor Brither, en un enorme carruaje, le embarcaba hemos vestidos, joyas para sus hijas. _

_Sin embargo el señor Brither__ estaba __exhausto y apesadumbrado temía de que si no cumpliera con su promesa, el destruía a toda su familia... _

_Al llegar a su casa, trayendo tantas cosas, su hija Annie era la que saltaba de alegría porque su padre recupero su fortuna, mientras Candy estaba asustada porque su padre traía tantas cosas y le decía_ _

_-Papa... Papa... ¿Cómo traes tantas cosas?... te dije que no fueras… ¿Cómo es ese príncipe? _

_-No es un príncipe, es una enorme bestia, malvada, por favor no me pregunte más... _

_Todo el pueblo se enteró que el señor Brither venía con una fortuna... _

_En el pueblo había un muchacho que andaba enamorado de Candy, él quería que ella la hiciera caso, pero ella lo odiaba, no lo soportaba, al ver que no le hacía caso, le preguntaba al señor Brither… ¿De dónde saco tanta fortuna? _

_El señor Brither miedoso contaba que fue a un palacio donde vivía una enorme bestia, que le dio una parte de su fortuna, pero este se reía, junto con todo el pueblo se burlaba de él, lo acusaban de loco, lardón... tanto que lo fastidiaban al señor Brither, Candy estaba asustada quería comprobar que su padre no estaba loco y que esa bestia existía... _

_Neil siempre le pedía matrimonio a Candy a cambio de que si ella aceptara casarse con él, dejarían de molestar a su padre, pero Candy no quería porque lo odiaba, entonces un día Candy toma el carruaje y se dirige al castillo para comprobar que esa enorme bestia existía. _

_Atravesó todo el bosque lleno de miedo, entonces cansada llega al palacio, se asusta al mirar todo oscuro, toma el valor de tocar la puerta... _

_Pero nadie abre, ella temblorosa entra al palacio y mira una fuente de deliciosas comidas, cansada del viaje no pudo evitar comer todo lo que podía. _

_Hasta que las tazas, platos, tenedores, candelada, tetera, reloj, plumero, una pequeña silla, cada uno tenía su nombre, la taza, se llamaba Anthony, la vela se llamaba Stear, el reloj se llamaba Albert, la plumera se llamaba Patty, la tetera se llamaba señorita Pony, la silla se llamaba Klin, el tenedor se llamaba Archie, pero la vela y la plumera eran enamorados._

_Candy se asustó al mirar a ellos moverse y la taza le decía_ _

_-Hola preciosa niña hermosa, no tengas miedo, nosotros seremos tus amigos, cuidaremos de ti... _

_Candy asombrada al mirar un mundo mágico, empezó hacer una fiesta, ella quedo contenta, se divertido con sus nuevos amigos... Hasta que quedo en un profundo sueño... _

_Al día siguiente amaneció en una hermosa habitación, en una hermosa cama. _

_Sobre la cama había un hermoso vestido, ella se quedó asombrada era un mundo mágico. _

_El ropero era mujercita y se llamaba Karen le decía_ Buenos días princesa, no tengas miedo, ponte ese hermoso vestido para que vayas a ver a mi amo. _

_Candy estaba asustada porque su padre le dijo que aquella enorme bestia era malo, pero ella sabía en el fondo de su corazón era un hombre de buen corazón… porque ayudo a su padre con la mitad de su fortuna. _

_Candy se puso hermosa para presentarse ante el enorme bestia. _

_Candy baja por las escaleras con un vestido hermoso, se dirige a la mesa y estaba decorado de un buffer de comidas deliciosas. _

_Candy se sentó, esperando al amo de la casa, de repente se le acerca la figura de la enorme Bestia... _

_Y él se sentó, empezó a comer de manera desordenado, con la mano, Candy le miraba de miedo, esperando que la bestia le hablara, pero no le hablo ni una sola palabra... _

_Candy en su cabeza pensaba... ¿Porque la bestia era así?.. ¿Porque no le hablaba ni una sola palabra? _

_La bestia al mirar que Candy, no le hablaba, solo le quedo observando de miedo, se para molesto, aventando la mesa y se retira... _

_Candy quedo asustada, la tetera llamada Pony ayuda a Candy a dirigirse a su habitación, para que se cambie. _

_Entonces Candy en su habitación, renegaba porque la bestia no tenía nada de amabilidad. _

_-Candy, preciosa, no te preocupes, se cómo te sientes, pero él no tan malo, como la gente piensa... tu tenías que hablarle... – dijo Pony. _

_-¡Yo¡- exclamo… ¿Como yo voy a hablarle?, él es un malcriado, no me hablo ni una sola palabra, encima no sabe comportarse, es un monstro sin corazón... _

_-No Candy no es como tú piensas... él es bueno- dijo Pony. _

_-¿Porque es así?.. – pregunto Candy. _

_-No te puedo decir nada más, solo te digo que no lo tengas miedo, él es bueno y tiene un noble corazón, háblale, no le mires con miedo. _

_Candy no comprendía a la señora Tetera Pony, mientras que la señora Ropero llamada Karen, le ayuda a cambiarla para verse hermosa... _

_Candy se veía muy hermosa, se dirigió al jardín, se quedó asombrada al mirar a las hermosa rosas que adornaban el jardín… _

_Ella al ver que le gustaba tanto las rosas, se acercó a cortarlas, el señor reloj Albert, le dice…_

_-No señorita… No señorita Candy, no corte las rosas, al amo no le gusta que malogren sus rosas... _

_Candy, no comprendía porque no se podía romper las rosas, solo se paseaba por el jardín. _

_Mientras tanto la enorme bestia, estaba molesto, mirando con odio, amargura porque Candy no le hablo ni una sola palabra. _

_La tetera Pony, se acerca a la enorme Bestia, le dice_ _

_-¿Porque te comportas de esa manera?... ¿Porque no le hablas a la chica?, ella te quiere, no te tiene miedo. _

_-Eso es mentira, esa chica está aquí, solo para salvar a su padre... _

_-Es lo que tú crees, desde que Candy piso a este castillo, siempre me demostró su bondad, ella quiere conocerte, y tú tienes que dejar de actuar amargado, tienes que hablarle, actuar como lo que eres, un chico de buen corazón, a lo mejor ella se enamora de ti... _

_-¡Enamorarse de mi ¡ eso es imposible... Yo soy un monstro... ¿Quién se enamoraría de mí? _

_-Nada es imposible, la belleza está en el interior... _

_-Está bien, invítala esta noche, la espero en la misma mesa y me portare bien... _

_La tetera Pony, le avisa a Candy que es invitada por su amo en la noche... _

_Ella al principio no quiso aceptar, pero al recordar las palabras de la tetera Pony, que aquella Bestia no era malo como todos pensaban, quería conocerlo como era, entonces por eso lo acepta… _

_Esa noche Candy bajó a cenar y aunque estuvo muy nerviosa, el enorme Bestia se veía apuesto. Le ayudo a sentarse, empezó a comer como un joven educado, al principio no se hablaban, pero Candy se dio el valor de hablarle, él le respondió con dulzura cada pregunta de la chica. _

_Candy fue dándose cuenta que la bestia era humilde y bondadoso. En ese momento el corazón de Candy nacía sentimiento raro y extraño, una combinación de ternura, miedo y amor, la bestia a su vez se enamoró perdidamente ya que la joven nunca mostro miedo ante su imagen. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella. _

_Y la noche se hizo larga, todo estaba preciso para dar riendas al amor, la música, la luna, el canto de las aves rodeaba a la pareja_

_En ese momento Candy y Bestia bailaron una música romántica. "Bella y Bestia"_

_**Se oye una canción**_

_**Que hace suspirar**_

_**Y habla al corazón**_

_**De una sensación**_

_**Grande como el mar**_

_**Algo entre los dos**_

_**Cambia sin querer**_

_**Nace una ilusión**_

_**Tiemblan de emoción**_

_**Bella y bestia son**_

_**Hoy igual que ayer**_

_**Pero nunca igual**_

_**Siempre al arriesgar**_

_**Puedes acercar tu elección final**_

_**Debes aprender**_

_**Dice la canción**_

_**Que antes de juzgar**_

_**Tienes que llegar**_

_**Hasta el corazón**_

_**Cierto como el sol**_

_**Que nos da calor**_

_**No hay mayor verdad**_

_**La belleza esta**_

_**En el corazón**_

_**Nace una ilusión**_

_**Tiemblan de emoción**_

_**Bella y bestia son**_

_**Bella y bestia son**_

_La Bestia mira a Candy y Candy no puede evitar mirar a la Bestia con una sonrisa, los dos confunden sus miradas, ambos estaban enamorados sus labios se iban a juntar. _

_Mientras tanto en el pueblo el muchacho Neil que estaba enamorado de Candy, al mirar que desapareció del pueblo, encerró a su padre a la cárcel acusándolo de loco y de lardón. _

_Neil después de haber encerrado se dirigió al Castillo de la bestia y acabar con su vida…. _

_Cuando ven extronduoso ruido, se escuchó, era Neil que iba a atacar a la bestia, toman su arca y fleche, sin importarle que Candy estaba y lanza una flecha contra ella. _

_La bestia protege a Candy y el fertero flezacho y dio un mortal flezacho a la bestia… _

_Neil corre a perseguir a la bestia, la bestia por proteger a Candy, corre y persigue por todo el castillo, Neil no tiene escapatoria y en esos momentos, Neil cae de lo más alto del Castillo, Candy corre y llega hacia la bestia_

_La bestia estaba desangrada, cae al suelo, Candy al verlo, lo abraza, sus lágrimas caían sobre la cara de la bestia. _

_Y la Bestia se eleva al cielo, Candy se asombra al mirar como elevaba su amado al cielo... en ese momento la Bestia se convierte en un hermoso príncipe... porque él siempre fue un príncipe castigado por un hada, porque tenía un corazón endurecido, debido a que nunca creció con su madre Eleonor por ser una plebeya que no podía casarse con su padre Richard, el milagro hizo que Candy curare esa herida de su corazón. _

_La flor mágica revive, Y todos los miembros del castillo, recuperan su forma natural... liberan al señor Brither, el palacio de la Bestia se convierte en el palacio más hermoso., más justo, todo el pueblo amaba a Candy y Terry. _

_Pero eso no es todo Annie, la hermana de Candy, se arrepiente de todas las cosas malas que hizo, se convirtió en una chica noble de corazón, con su hermana Candy y su padre, para sorpresa de todos conoce al simpático Archie, se enamoran, quedan juntos, Stear se casa con Patty. Todos felices… _

_Con el tiempo El príncipe Terry se casó con la bella Candy y ambos vivieron juntos y felices para siempre. _

_**Fin. **_

…

_Notitas mías:_

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que muy bien y que sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de mis historia. ¿Qué les pareció el cuento? ¿Les gustó? espero que sí, una Candy elegante y refinada, sin perder esa sencillez que es característica de ella. Y mi hermoso Terry es la bestia perfecta porque es de carácter fuerte, pero en el fondo muy noble, me base a mi cuento favorito la bella y la bestia_

_Por cierto, también debo admitir que me hubiera encantado que el amable señor Brither en el anime, cumpliera su sueño de adoptar a Candy como hija, para mi hubiese adoptado a las dos Candy y Annie, por eso hice esta historia. Estoy loquita no, pero Candy también merece tener un padre noble como él señor Brither. También gozo escribir cuentos de Disney con Candy y Terry,_

_Hay una comentarista que me pregunto porque no emparejo a Candy con alguien más, porque a mí siempre me gusto respetar la imagen de candidez como yo lo entiendo de Candy del anime que es una joven dulce, noble de corazón, además en el anime como yo lo entendí Candy solo tuvo dos amores Anthony con el que vivió una linda amistad (amor inocente), que murió en el caballo y Terry que fue su único amor más fuerte y apasionado, pero como Territana prefiero poner a mi Candy con mi Terry como esposos y pareja perfecta porque es mi amor platónico, mientras que a Anthony, lo aprecio mucho y solo me gusta como su amigo especial, pretendiente, un novio, o un rival para Terry, pero no más allá del punto ósea una linda amistad como en el anime, porque mi corazón es Territano, pero las demás ideas me van a disculpar pero no me agrada nada, porque Albert para mi es padre de Candy por eso en mis historias lo encuentras como su padre, l y os demás chicos Archie, Stear, Tom, Neil para mí son sus hermanos y amigos nada más,, pido disculpas si les incomode con mi respuesta, pero es mi forma de pensar. Gracias… _

_Gracias por leerme. _

_¡Espero sus reviews!_

_Espero que les haya gustado mi versión de la bella y la bestia con Candy y Terry y me sigan hasta el final de los cuentos de Candy y Terry. _

_El próximo cuento es: Sacrificio de Amor… _

**Nunca dejen de leerme, Nací, Crecí y Moriré siendo Territana, porque mi amado Terry es mi amor Platónico.**


End file.
